estoy en otro mundo¡
by plNaLu14FT
Summary: Natsu se le llevaba un regalo a lucy pero cuando se dirigia a su Casa Una luz lo teletrasporto a otro mundo y era el mundo real
1. Chapter 1

Un dia normal en magnolia el sol brillava los pajaros cantaban y un hombre de pelo rosado se estaba peleando con uno azul

Natsu:Hielito pasame ese regalo

Gray:Ni lo sueñes flamita y por cierto que es -moviendo la caja-

Natsu: Nada que te importe -lo golpea en el estomago y le quita la caja-

Natsu:me voy necesito decirle algo a lucy

Natsu se fue corriendo a la casa de lucy pero derrepente una luz aparecio

Natsu:mierda donde estoy?

Natsu:y por que estoy acostado

Natsu se lebanto y se fue al comedor pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba

Natsu:pero que coño es esto es con vidrio y tiene botones

Natsu apreto el boton encender y se asusto

Natsu:pero que coño es esto -dijo asustado-

Alguien toca la puerta

?:natsu amigo estas bien

Natsu: quien es? -dijo asustado-

Natsu: si es una de tus bromas hielito te juro que te mato

?:quien es hielito natsu y abre la puerta

Natsu se paro y abrio la puerta y se encontro con la persona mas importante en su vida

Natsu:lucy tu tambien fuiste teletrasportada aqui

Lucy: de que hablas natsu estas muy raro

Natsu: yo soy el mismo natsu de siempre y me alegro de verte lucy asi puedo hablar con alguien

Lucy:si en realidad estas muy raro

Natsu:que

Natsu: ya entiendo esa luz me iso teletransportar a un lugar muy raro pero tengo que finjir hacer de este mundo -dijo en su mente-

Natsu:bueno pasa

Lucy: que normalmente me echarias pero veo que as cambiado mucho

Natsu:pero que coño dijo si este natsu de este mundo le hace daño a lucy lo mato -dijo en la mente-

Natsu: lucy que cosas te a echo yo se me olvidan

Lucy:bueno tu me as salvado muchas veces

Natsu:bueno eso es algo bueno-dijo en la mente-

Lucy:y tu me rompiste el corazon cuando me rechasaste

Natsu:que cosa dijo si en realidad me pillo a este natsu y lo mato -dijo en la mente-

Lucy:bueno natsu querias acerme sufrir por ultima vez lo conseguiste adios

Natsu: espera -dijo con voz seria-

Natsu:lucy debes ayudarme yo no soy de este mundo

Lucy:que?

Natsu:no se lo unico que recuerdo es que iba corriendo y vi una luz y me llevo asta aqui

Lucy:si que estas mas loco natsu

Natsu: es encerio!

Lucy:encerio y adonde vives

Natsu: bueno yo vivo en mundo de magia y yo soy un dragon slayer

Lucy: jajajajajaja natsu que bicho te pico

Natsu: si no me crees mira

Natsu apreto su puño y le salio fuego y a lucy se quedo petrificada

Lucy: wow

Natsu:bueno tu tambien tienes magia en el otro mundo no es algo sorprendente

Lucy:tonto me sorprendo por que nunca abia visto esto

Natsu:enserio deberias ver tu magia es hernosa como tu

Lucy: b-bueno el natsu que conosco nunca diria eso

Natsu:encerio cuentame algo de mi yo de aqui

Lucy: bueno lo que te dije que tu me protegias siempre y que me rompiste el corazon

Natsu:y que mas

Lucy: que te vas a casar

Natsu:que?!

Lucy:eso me dolio mucho por que yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti -llorando-

Natsu: no llores lucy nunca me a gustado verte llorar

Lucy: esta bien

Natsu: a mi me gustas en el otro mundo y somos novios -dijo con una sonrisa-

Lucy:que? en realidad la lucy de ese mundo estaria contenta

Natsu: y tu siempre estas deprimida

Lucy: si

Natsu: aunque fuera yo nunca me lo perdonaria -dijo muy enojado-

Lucy:n-natsu -sonrojada-

Natsu: bueno lucy me tendras que ayudar a adaptarme aqui esa caja negra y plana me asusta

Lucy:jajajajaja natsu eso es el televisor

Natsu:tele que?

Lucy: con el puedes ver diferente programas peliculas etc.

Natsu:aaaa

Natsu:ahora que lo pienso es muy entretenida

Lucy: de hace cuanto tiempo no me haces reir

Natsu: que dijiste lucy

Lucy:nada

En la tarde

Natsu:lucy salgamos a comer

Lucy: que pero tu tienes novia

Natsu: pero no eres tu lucy ademas para mi lucy es lucy no imports si hay muchas

Lucy: natsu me haces sonrojar

Natsu:bueno lucy tu tienes novio o no

Lucy:si pero es algo agresivo

Natsu: que dime que te hace!

Lucy: nada

Natsu: no lo ocultes lucy

Lucy: cuando siempre pienso en ti el se pone celoso y me empisa a pegar yo no llamo a los policias por que se puede vengar

Natsu: ¡ese maldito te juro que lo voy a matar! -dijo muy enojado-

Natsu:lucy as sufrido mucho por mi culpa asi que vamos a pasarla bien si?

Lucy:s-si -sonrojada-

Natsu: bueno adonde se puede divertir?

Lucy: al parque de diverciones

Natsu: vamos lucy

Natsu salio corriendo de ahi y derrepente se detuvo

Natsu: l-lucy

Lucy: que quieres natsu

Natsu: es que extraño los besos de mi lucy y me preguntari si te puedo besar

Lucy:n-nats...

Lucy no pudo hablar mas por que natsu la estaba besando lucy se sentia en el cielo era la primera vez que natsu la besaba y le estaba gustando mucho

Natsu:bueno eso era todo lucy siempre me besaba por eso extrañaba sus besos

Lucy: natsu esta fue mi primera vez que me besaste

Natsu: encerio bueno y te gusto

Lucy: me encanto

Natsu: bueno tienes que estar mas atenta por cuando extraño los besos de lucy

Lucy: si

Natsu: me pregunto como lo pasara el natsu de aqua en mi mundo tal vez se enamore de lucy jajaajjaja -dijo mentalmente-

Fin chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"En el mundo de magia"

Natsu2:donde coño estoy no estoy en mi departamento

Natsu se lebanto y fue al comedor

Natsu2: pero que desorden

Happy: hola natsu

Natsu2:que coño un gato que habla y vuela

Happy: que te pasa natsu y por que te escondes

Natsu2:alejate -con miedo-

Happy: natsu por que me tienes miedo

Natsu2: por que no hay gatos que vuelan y hablan

Happy: natsu estas raro

Natsu2: yo raro? soy el mismo natsu de siempre y por que sabes mi nombre criatura extraña

Happy: natsu en relidad que te paso

Natsu2: nada me voy tengo que irme

Natsu se fue de su casa para irse corriendo mientras se encontro con el gremio

Natsu2:que coño es esto parece un castillo

Natsu2:como sea voy a entrar

Natsu entro y se encontro con los magos

Natsu2:pero que coño

Gray: flamita te voy a devolver el golpe que me diste en el estomago

Natsu2:gray pero...

Natsu callo por que le dolia el estomago

Gray: levantate flamita acaso te gane de un solo golpe

Natsu2:mierda yo practico boxeo y nunca a perdido con gray -dijo en la mente-

Natsu2: adonde coño estoy -dijo en la mente-

Gray:bien gane

Gray:por cierto natsu por que estas vestido asi nunca avia visto esa ropa

Natsu2:mierda la ropa -dijo en la mente-

Natsu2:bueno yo me voy a cambiar adios

Gray:que le pasara a natsu-dijo en la mente-

Natsu se fue corriendo y choco con alguien

Natsu2: duele

Lucy: natsu por que no te fijas por donde caminas

Natsu2: lucy

Lucy:natsu por que estas vestido asi

Natsu2: me tengo que ir adios

Lucy: natsu estas extraño

Natsu2: yo soy el mismo natsu de siempre

Lucy:bueno te voy a acompañar a tu casa

Natsu2: no lucy

Lucy:que raro tu aceptarias altiro

Natsu2:bueno vamos

Lucy: estas muy raro

Natsu2: lucy tengo una pregunta

Lucy: dime natsu

Natsu2:adonde estamos?

Lucy: jajajajjaj natsu estas muy extraño

Natsu2: te dije que adonde estamos

Lucy: bueno estamos en magnolia y tu usas magia y esas cosas

Natsu2:QUE?!

Lucy: natsu no grites

Natsu2: q-que no puede ser estoy en otro mundo -dijo en la mente-

Lucy: natsu por que estas tenso

Natsu2: no estoy tenso

Lucy: ya se por que estas asi

Natsu2: que

Lucy: es por que extrañas mis besos

Natsu2: que l-luc...

Natsu no pudo hablar mas por que lucy lo abia besado

Natsu2: se siente bien- dijo en la mente-

Luego se separaron y luego natsu dijo algo

Natsu2: l-lucy por que fue eso

Lucy: que ahora no puedo besar a mi novio

Natsu2: que es lo que dijo mierda el natsu de aqua esta de novio con lucy-dijo en la mente-

Natsu2: lucy tengo que decirte algo

Lucy: que

Natsu2: bueno no es algo normal lo que voy a decir pero yo no soy de este mundo

Lucy: que es lo que dijiste natsu -sorprendida-

Natsu2: esque yo no soy de este mundo el natsu que conocen ustedes esta en mi mundo

Lucy: QUE

Natsu2: por eso queria decirtelo quiero que me ayudes a volver

Lucy: bueno

Natsu2: no les digas nada a esas personas de esto

Lucy: esta bien voy hacer lo que sea para llevarte devuelta

Natsu2: gracias lucy

Lucy: bueno tienes que adaptarte aqui

Natsu2: si yo voy a limpiar el comedor por que esta demaciado sucio

Lucy: natsu eres bastante maduro que el otro natsu

Natsu2: enserio

Lucy: si pero esi es lo que me gusta del natsu de aqui

Natsu2: bueno yo por mi parte hay algo que me arrepiento

Lucy: de que hablas natsu

Natsu2: yo en el otro mundo te hacia mucho daño y por eso me arrepiento mucho

Lucy: que le isiste a la lucy del otro mundo

Natsu2: es que ella siempre estubo enamorada de mi y yo el idiota tube que rechasarla y ahora tengo que casarme y eso la iso sufrir mucho me siento tan mal me arrepiento pero tengo un plan para esa boda

Lucy: que vas hacer

Natsu2: la voy a invitar a mi boda le voy a declararme delante de ella

Lucy: que bonito pero como se sentira tu novia

Natsu2: no te preocupes a ella solo le interesa mi dinero nada mas

Lucy: camiando de tema voy a salir a una mision vienes

Natsu2: si

Cuando natsu ya termino de limpiar su casa se fue con lucy al gremio

Natsu2: recuerda lucy no le digas a nadie

Lucy: esta bien

Natsu2: bien pero como se comporta el natsu de aqui

Lucy: tienes que comportarte como un niño y si gray te dise flamita tienes que decirle hielito

Natsu2:bueno

Gray: flamita que estban aciendo

Natsu2: nada que te interese gr... hielito

Gray: como me dijite cabeza de fosforo

Natsu2: lo que escuchaste princesa del hielo

Lucy: natsu

Natsu2: que

Lucy: actuas muy bien -dijo en su oreja-

Natsu2:gracias lucy por eso soy un actor en mi mundo

Lucy: en tu mundo eres actor?!

Natsu2:si

Lucy: eres famoso

Natsu2: soy muy famoso y gano mucho dinero

Lucy: wow

Natsu2:bueno que mision elejiste

Lucy:Una de atrapar unos ladrones

Natsu2: vamos

Gray: yo tambien voy

Erza: yo tambien

Natsu2: esta bien vamos

Natsu2:bueno me estoy acostumbrando este mundo me pregunto que aria el natsu de aqui con lucy espero que la enamore asi me saco un peso de ensima

Fin chaper 2 

Dejeme reviews asi me inspiro mas


	3. Chapter 3

"En el mundo real"

Natsu y Lucy se dirigian al parque de divercione.

Natsu: Lucy entremos en este

Lucy: n-no quiero entrar

Natsu: por que estas asustada

Lucy: ese juego es la casa del miedo no voy a entrar

Natsu: no importa entremos yo quiero entrar

Lucy: e-esta b-bien

Natsu la agarro de la mano y pasaron a la casa del miedo

Lucy: natsu devolvamonos

Natsu: tranquila lucy yo estoy a tu lado

Natsu le tomo la mano y ella se sonrojo

Derrepente alguien toco el pies de lucy

Lucy: kyaa

Natsu: jajajaja

Lucy: no te rias me asuste mucho

Natsu: bueno ahi esta la salida

Lucy: por fin!

Natsu: veo que este juego te asusta

Lucy: y mucho

Natsu: bueno lucy ya aprendi algunas cosas pero necesito comportarme como el natsu de aqui

Lucy: bueno lo primero es que te saques esa ropa extraña y esa bufanda

Natsu: todo menos mi bufanda

Lucy: ¿por que?

Natsu: me la regalo igneel y es importante para mi

Lucy: ¿quien es igneel?

Natsu:luego te cuento

Natsu:bien despues que hago

Lucy: bueno como eres con los demas alla

Natsu:mmm con hielito peleo

Lucy: quien es hielito?

Natsu: es Gray

Lucy: aaa gray bueno tu eres amigo de el asi que no tienes que pelear con el

Natsu:QUE COÑO AS DICHO

Lucy:bueno no es para tanto

Natsu: mierda te juro que pillo ese natsu y le lanzo un karyo no hooko

Lucy: jajajajaja eres muy chistoso

Natsu: bien el siguiente paso

Lucy: bueno tienes que evitarme todo el dia si estas con los chicos

Natsu: por que lucy

Lucy: bueno ellos nunca nos an visto tan juntos solamente cuando eramos chicos -llorando-

Natsu: lucy no llores no me gusta

Lucy:esta bien natsu

Natsu: no importa lucy cuando no este contigo y te aga sufrir te voy recompenzar

Lucy: esta bien

Natsu: te voy a dar una alegria que nunca as tenido en varios años por mi culpa

Lucy se sonrojo mucho con esa palabra que dijo natsu el le va sacar una alegria que no tuvo en 15 años

Lucy: gracias natsu tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado en estos 15 años

Natsu: no me digas que tu no as vuelto sonreir por 15 años -sorprendido-

Lucy: si

Natsu se puso a llorar y abraso a lucy y le dijo

Natsu: no puedo creer que yo te aya esto lo siento lucy -llorando-

Lucy: no natsu tu no fuiste no te disculpes

Natsu: si es necesario necesito que vulvas a sonreir por que todo fue mi culpa lo unico que yo ago en mi mundo es sacarte una sonrisa -llorando-

Lucy: gracias natsu

Pensamiento de natsu

Maldito seas yo mismo te juro que te mato si te veo algun dia no puedo creer que yo mismo aya echo sufrir a lucy

Pensamiento de lucy

Eso fue lo mas bonito que me a dicho en varios años yo estrañaba a este natsu esta era la personalidad de cual me enamore

?:Natsu estas ahi abre la puerta

Natsu: quien es lucy? Susurro

Lucy: es tu novia

Pensamiento de natsu

Mierda ahora como salgo de esta

Fin chapter 3

Les gusto por favor manden reviews


	4. Chapter 4

"En el mundo de magia"

Pensamiento de natsu

Mierda me da un mal presenetimiento ir a esta mision

Natsu2: lucy

Lucy: que natsu

Natsu2: como voy a pelear si no tengo magia -susurro-

Lucy: tienes razon pero no usas tus puños

Natsu2: a si tienes razon

Lucy: a si casi se me olvida los vamos a subir a un tren

Natsu2: y que hay problema en eso

Lucy: esque el natsu de aqui se marea con los transportes

Natsu2: encerio y que tengo que hacer para que no sospechen

Lucy: mmm.. cuando te subas mareate

Natsu2: esta bien

Gray: erza no crees que flamita se comporta extraño

Erza: si tienes razon esta muy tranquilo y mas maduro y esta mas alejado de lucy

Gray: oye natsu

Natsu2: que quieres hielito

Gray: que te pasa tu nunca estas tranquilo y siempre estas pegado a lucy y ahora estan mas separados

Natsu2: no es nada estoy como siempre -nervioso-

Erza: natsu estas muy nervioso tu no eres asi

Natsu2: mierda estan sospechando -penso-

Natsu2: le tengo que decir algo a lucy - se escapo-

Natsu2: lucy estan sospechando

Lucy: no dijiste que actuabas

Natsu: si

Lucy: entoces actua como natsu de aqui

Natsu2: entonces tengo que estar apegado a ti

Lucy: si

Natsu2: nunca abia echo esto con lucy -penso-

Natsu paso su brazo por la nuca de lucy

Natsu2: asi? -sonrojado-

Lucy:si

"En la estacion de tren"

Se subieron al tren y natsu fingio tener mareo

Lucy: de verdad lo hace muy bien-penso-

Llegaron donde estaba el cliente

Erza: que tenemos que hacer

Cliente: tienen que capturar a esos ladrones

Lucy: ojala que no destruyan nada

Gray:dejenos en nuetras manos

Natsu2: ojala que no tengan magia -penso-

Erza:bien vamos

Todos:Si

Gray: en donde se encuantran

Erza: aqui dice que en el bosque

"en el bosque"

Gray: mierda a donde estaran

Erza: no lo s...

Erza: pero que mierda una trampa y tampoco puedo usar magia

Gray: erza no te preocupes yo la corto

Gray intento cortar la red pero no pudo

Gray: pero que no puedo usar magia con esta red

Gray: mierda

Gray callo en otra trampa

Lucy: erza, gray no se preocupen yo los salvo

Pero lucy tambien callo en la trampa

Gray: mierda natsu sacanos de aqui quema la red

Landron1: es imposible esa red es resintente a la magia

Erza: malditos

Landron2: veo que a el no le afecto la trampa

Landron3: que raro si solo le afecta a los magos

Pensamiento de natsu

Bien ellos no son magos es mi oportunidad

Landron1: ee por que a ti no te funcion...

Natsu2: toma

Natsu le pego un puño en la cara y lo dejo tirado inconsiente en el piso

Natsu2: quien es el siguiente

Ladron2: mierda vamonos de aqui

Landron3: si

Natsu2: no se van ir a ningun lado

Los dos ladrones: mierda

Natsu los dejo incosientes y amarrados en el suelo

Natsu2: fue muy facil

Natsu2: creo que ya se cual es la devilidad de esa red

Natsu tomo un cuchillo de un ladron y corto la red

Lucy: eso fue muy impresionante

Gray: flamita por fin usas tu cerebro

Erza: como supiste que esta red se cortaba sin magia

Natsu2: bueno el ladron dijo que la trampa solo afectaba en magos y pense que un cosa normal cortaria la red

Lucy: por fin voy a tener el dinero para la renta

Natsu2: bueno vamos

Gray: oye natsu por que a ti no te afecto si tu eres mago

Natsu2: mierda -penso-

Fin chapter 4

Les gusto? Dejen reviews se los suplico


	5. Chapter 5

"En el mundo real"

?:Natsu estas ahi

Natsu: mierda ahora que hago

Lucy: no te preocupes yo me escondo abajo de la cama

Natsu: pero que le digo no se como actuar

Lucy: solo dile cosas bonitas

Natsu: e-esta bien

Lucy se fue a esconder a debajo de la cama y natsu abrio la puerta

Natsu: h-hola

Hola mi amor

Natsu: que dijiste

Ahora no te puedo decir mi amor

Natsu: pero..

Pensamiento de natsu

Ella es la novia de mi yo mismo

Natsu: bien pasa

No solamente queria buscar dinero quiero comparme ropa

Natsu: pero yo no...

Esperen ya se donde tiene dinero

Natsu fue a buscar dinero y saco una billetera

Natsu: pero cuanto dinero

Natsu: bien aqui tienes

Gracias amor

Se fue corriendo y natsu fue a buscar a lucy

Natsu: lucy adonde estas

Lucy: ya se fue -dijo debajo de la cama-

Natsu: ni siquiera paso

Lucy: ella es asi

Natsu: veo que le interesa solamente el dinero

Lucy: si yo un dia escuche decir que ella se va a casar con el natsu de aqui por puro dinero

Natsu: y por que no le dijiste nada a mi yo

Lucy: por que no va creer el es asi

Natsu: tu no eres mentirosa

Lucy: el nunca me a dicho eso solamente cuando eramos niños

Natsu: asi que se conocieron cuando niños

Lucy:si el me protegia de todo

Natsu: era igual que yo pero yo todavia te protejo

Natsu: bien lucy que quieres hacer

Lucy: pero natsu es tarde

Natsu: por mi no hay problema en que te quedes

Lucy: esta bien de hace tiempo en que no me obligas a algo

Natsu: bien quieres ver una pelicula en esa caja

Lucy: esta bien y no se llama caja se llama televisor

Natsu y lucy vieron una pelicula romantica y luego una de terror la ultima a lucy le dio terror y sr apego mucho a natsu

Natsu: eso es lo que me gusta de estas peliculas

Lucy: natsu por favor no te ballas no me dejes sola

Natsu: esta bien lucy vamos a la cama

Natsu: bien tu quedate aqui yo me voy al sofa

Lucy: espera natsu no quiero dormir sola

Natsu: que?

Lucy: tengo mucho miedo

Natsu: esta bien

Natsu se acosto al lado de lucy y ella se apego a el

Lucy: siempre espere esto

Natsu: enserio?

Lucy: si desde hace mucho tiempo

Natsu: y esto

Natsu le dio un beso a lucy y ella lo correspondio

Lucy: espera natsu esto esta bien?

Natsu: yo te dije algo que si ubiera muchas lucys siempre me van a gustar

Lucy: p-per..

Natsu le dio un beso y se subio encima de ella

Natsu: te gusta esto lucy?

Lucy: natsu por favor no

Pero natsu no iso caso y siguio besandola asta llegar a su camisa

Lucy: no natsu

Natsu: siempre quise ver tu cuerpo

Lucy: eres un pervertido

Natsu le toco un pecho y ella gimio

Lucy: natsu no podemos tener eso que pasa si me dejas embarazada

Natsu: ... si tienes razon me deje llevar

Lucy: asta que por fin te diste cuenta

Natsu: si lo siento por hacerte eso

Lucy: no te disculpes igual me gusto un poco

Natsu: y asi me dicen pervertido

Lucy: jajajaja natsu eres divertido

Natsu: encerio? Si fueras la lucy de mi mundo me pegarias y me madarias 11 metros de aqui si yo te ubiera dicho eso

Lucy: por que te pega?

Natsu: segun ella me comporto como un niño

Lucy: si tiene mucha razon

Natsu: tu tambien lucy real

Lucy: no me llames asi

Natsu: esta bien -con miedo-

Natsu: tambien eres aterradora igual que lucy de mi nundo

Natsu: al final que se parecen mucho pero solamente que tu eres timida

Lucy: enserio?

Natsu: si mira cuando me acerco a ti

Lucy: n-natsu

Natsu: ves te sonrojaste

Lucy: si tienes razon

Lucy: natsu me puedes dejar de tocar ahi

Natsu: pero lucy es muy suave

Lucy: ya natsu no mas

Natsu: y lo estas disfrutando?

Lucy: claro que NO!

Natsu: bien das miedo

Lucy: asta mañana

Se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda a natsu pero el la abrazo por detras

Natsu:buenas noches lucy

Lucy: buenas noches natsu

Fin chapter 5

Les gusto? Dejen reviews


	6. Chapter 6

"En el mundo de magia"

Natsu del mundo real estaba a punto de ser descubierto

Gray: flamita responde

Natsu2: es que mejore mi abilidad de magia y esa red no podia contra mi nivel

Gray: enscerio mierda flamita no voy a dejar que me superes

Natsu2: pues ya te supere princesa del hielo

Erza: estan peleando?

Gray y natsu: no

Erza: bien vamos a llevar a estos tipos para que los den la recompensa

Gray:si

Cuando ivan caminando por el bosque

Lucy: fiu natsu casi te pillan

Natsu2: no se que haria si me pillaran

Lucy: no te preocupes ellos no son malos no te aran nada

Natsu2: encerio?

Lucy: si

Natsu2: fui pense que iban a descuartisar

Lucy: jaja

Lucy: cuando lleguemos vamos a tratar de madarte al otro mundo

Natsu2: gracias lucy

Lucy: de nada

"En la casa del cliente"

Erza: bueno aqui estan los ladrones

Cliente: gracias

Los 4: y la recompensa

Cliente: bueno aqui sale en incognito les voy a pagar 2 millones de jewell( creo que se escribe asi)

Natsu2: ni es tanto -penso-

Lucy: es mucho dinero

Erza: si con esto me voy a comprar muchos pasteles

Cliente: bien aqui tienen

Todos: gracias

En la estacion de tren

Mientras ivan conversando(menos natsu) natsu murmuraba cosas dormido

Lucy: debe estar durmiendo -penso al verlo-

Natsu2: lu lu lucy no por que

Lucy: que esta diciendo?

Natsu2: por que lucy no

Lucy: natsu despierta

Natsu2: por que te besas con ese idiota -llorando dormido-

Lucy: NATSU

Natsu2: qqque paso

Lucy: estabas murmurando cosas

Natsu2: mierda escuchaste todo?

Lucy: si despues me dices todo lo que paso

Natsu2: no lucy si te digo me vas hacer recordar ese momento doloroso

Lucy: momento doloroso?

Natsu2: ya no mas lucy estube olvidando ese recuerdo por muchos años no quiero recordar ese momento por que fue el mas doloroso de mi vida

Lucy: pero natsu si se trata de mi otra yo tienes que decirme

Natsu2: no lucy por favor no.

Lucy: dime ese dolor te lo iso mi otra yo

Natsu2: si

Lucy: no lo puedo creer

Natsu2: no quiero mas volver hablar de eso lucy

Lucy: esta bien

Natsu2: y a donde estan erza y gray?

Lucy: estan en otro asiento mas lejos

Natsu2: fiu menos mal que no me vieron

"En el gremio"

Todos: llegamos!

Lucy: natsu tengo hablar contigo

Natsu2: esta bien

Lucy: vamos hablar atras del gremio

Natsu2: esta bien

Natsu2: y que quieres decirme

Lucy: quiero saber que te iso mi otra yo

Natsu2: te dije que no puedo hablar de eso

Lucy: me lo vas a decir por las buenas o por las malas

Natsu2: a y que me vas hacer

Lucy: no te voy ayudar ir a tu mundo

Natsu2: mierda esta bien

Lucy: si -celebro triunfante-

Natsu2: bueno asi comiensa

FLASHBACK

natsu2: bien por fin me voy a declarar a lucy

Mientras natsu iba caminado estaba pensando

Natsu2: y si ella me rechasa y si me despresia y si me tiene lastima

Mientras natsu llegaba a la casa de lucy vio a lucy con otro tipo

Natsu se escondio detras de loa arbustos

Hola lucy

Lucy: hola que haces aqui

Que hago aqui? Te vengo a decir que te amo

Y el tipo beso a lucy y ella estaba confundida

Natsu observo todo eso y se le rompio el corazon su amor se estaba besando con otro tipo

Natsu2: yo sabia ella nunca me quiso - llorando-

FIN FLASHBACK

Natsu2: y eso es lo que paso

Lucy: por eso la rechasaste?

Natsu2: si

Lucy: no puedo creerlo

Natsu2: no importa ya se que ella esta enamorada de mi pero yo le dije que no

Lucy: bueno natsu tenemos que irnos a casa

Natsu2: a casa?

Lucy: si a nuestr... deberas tu eres

Natsu2: lo extrañas?

Lucy: si

Natsu2: tranquila yo estoy aqui por que ambos somos los mismos tipos no?

Lucy: si tienes razo..

Natsu beso a lucy por un inpulso

Lucy: por que fue eso?

Natsu2: no lo se me dio el inpulso de besarte

Lucy: bueno vamos

Natsu2: vamos

Lucy: casi se me olvida tu vives conmigo si estas en tu casa happy va creer que te corri

Natsu2: bueno siempre e querido dormir contigo

Lucy: nnatsu -sonrojada-

Natsu2: lucy te ves linda sonrojada

Lucy: no estoy sonrojada

Natsu2: si claro

Lucy: natsu! - aura negra-

Natsu2: lucy porfavor no agas eso

Lucy: me las pagaras

Natsu2: lucy no nooo

Lucy: toma por idiota

Natsu2: duele lucy

Lucy: vamos

Natsu: si

Llegaron a la casa y natsu se fue a dar un baño

Lucy: wow parece que no te gusta estar sucio

Natsu2: cuando eres una estrella tienes que bañarte todo el tiempo

Lucy: si

Cuando natsu estaba en el baño lucy se trajo un libro del gremio de portales

Lucy: no puede ser. natsu - susurro-

FIN Chapter 6

Les gusto? Dejen reviews


End file.
